Blade Trinity: Drake
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Drake didn't die in the end of the movie. A look at what the oldest vampire is up to since the end of the film. (Not what you might think)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note:  This is not a story about Abigail or Hannibal; this a Drake fic. If you like Abi and or Hannibal, don't read this. It's not about them.

BLADE: TRINITY

DRAKE

Sunset painted the city with deep orange, red and darkest blue; like a fire that burned across the city.

With the night shadows sinking deep into the streets, the predators of the darkness emerged.

High above the streets; reclined in a leather chair was a lone man. He sat watching the last of the sun fade; his eyes moved to the rooftops as the glowing disc vanished.

He could see the ones on the street emerging. His eyes narrowed with disgust; they weren't worthy to call them selves his descendants.

Turning away from the scene, he absently grabbed a folder off the desk top. It held two photos and two sheets of paper.

The first photo was a college aged girl; she was standing beside artifact. It was a large metal case with carvings all over the front of it. She stood with one arm around the top of it like it was a friend.

The sheet of information with the photo said her name was Kaida Jones. She was a third year archeology student at the local university. She was in advanced classes and a semester away from graduating with a degree.

The paper made note of her exceptional intelligence and her skill with ancient languages. There was a note near the bottom to keep her under observation.

He didn't bother to look at the second photo. He was only interested in the first one.

Late night was long since passed, it was closer to morning. The apartment was wrapped in deep black shadows. The only sound was the ticking of a clock on the bedside table.

Kaida Jones rolled over for the thousandth time. She was not going to sleep tonight. Heaving a sigh she threw back the blankets and padded to the living room.

Clicking on the lamp next to the couch, she sat down. Her coffee table was covered in photos and hand scribbled notes.

Kai reached absently for the closets notes. She examined the conclusions and made a face at them. Gathering up all the notes she folded them in half and dropped them into the overflowing waist-basket.

Organizing the photos she put them in order and sat back.

Ever since making this discovery, her life had become too busy for her to handle.

No one had wanted her to even under go the dig; now it was all anyone could talk about.

Her team kept saying she should be happy. Kaida was one of the youngest people to ever make a discovery of this magnitude. Instead of feeling good about it, she felt worn out.

All they had found was a battered silver coffin, a few broken tablets and lots of sand. The coffin was inscribed with a language that matched the tablets; no one knew where the language came from. It seemed independent of every root known to man; like the language belonged to a separate people; a race that had hidden itself from view.

Kaida shook her head and glared at her notes. That's all she wrote about these days: The hypothesis that the coffin and tablets were from an extinct race. The problem was; nothing else made sense. No other theory could account for the findings.

She stood up and turned her back on the photos and overflowing paper work.

Grabbing her jacket, she left the apartment. The early morning made the air crisp and chilly. Kai welcomed the light coolness that wrapped around her. Her mind continued to run with ideas; it made her feel dizzy.

She found herself sitting; staring at a vast empty park. The softest of colors whispered of dawn. It was still a few hours off though.

"Would you mind if sat down?"

Kai looked to her left and blinked a few times. The man wasn't really good looking, really. But there was something sensual and captivating about him.

"Sure."

He sat and folded a long black coat around himself. "Lovely night."

"Morning, actually." Kai muttered and couldn't help but look at him.

He turned his head, meeting her eyes, she looked away. "Just finishing work?"

"No, insomnia."

"Ah, you're a night person."

She frowned at him, his gaze was magnetic. "It just means I can't sleep."

"Yes, but when do most people sleep? At night." He looked away from her, Kai felt her chest loosen. "Can I walk you home?"

She laughed suddenly, the offer was so old fashioned. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" He looked at her again, she suddenly couldn't think of why it wasn't.

Kai forced an answer out, he smiled gently and her breath caught. The man stood up and bowed from the waist.

"Well perhaps we will meet again." He caught her eyes one last time and seemed to vanish before her.

Kai blinked and shook her head, "I really am going crazy."

It was late afternoon when Kaida finally entered the laboratory. She paused at the sight of the antique silver coffin. Blue lasers were washing over it, the lasers were part of a computer program trying to decipher the glyphs.

Her research partners glanced up; they looked as haggard as she did.

"What?" She asked absently.

The only other female flicked her eyes to the far right.

Kaida turned and groaned at the sight of the funding chairman and his assistant. "How long has he been here?"

"Since seven this morning, he's been asking for you every five minutes."

"Damn," Kaida clocked in and joined her team, "Any idea what he wants?"

"You," The man on her left said shortly, "He wants to talk to you about your report."

She sighed as the man's assistant marched over. "Miss Jones we have been waiting for you since seven this morning."

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Shaw, I had no idea you were stopping by. I would have been here to meet you otherwise."

He made a face at her, "We need a word with you."

"Of course."

Kaida followed the dweeb of a man into the closed off offices. The closing of the door was ominous as she sat down in front Mr. James Brooke.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Jones." He said coolly.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Brooke?"

He held up her last report, "We are not encouraged by your findings. This idea of a separate race of humans doesn't sit well with anyone. The theory of a hidden civilization this is not what I am paying you for."

Kai bit her tongue for a moment, "With all due respect, Mr. Brooke, this is part of research. You asked my team to find something that would make you famous. We did that."

"Yes, but this…" He tossed her report toward her, "This crazy talk is not helping."

"It is a simple theory, Mr. Brooke. Part of arechology is theory work. Trying to piece together the past to make sense of what we have today. It is part of our job to try and understand what we have found."

Mr. Brooke stood up, leaning on the desk with both arms. "If I wanted theories I'd go to a scientist."

Kai sighed, "The carbon dating we have used says this coffin is over 12,000 years old. That's older then most known civilizations. Someone put that coffin in that tomb, Mr. Brooke. That means there were people around at that time. The fact that we have no other evidence of their existence, leads my team to wonder what happened. We are simply trying to finish what we started."

Mr. Brooke looked pissed off for a few minutes. "What have you found?"

"I was just going to meet with my team to figure that out."

He glanced out at the waiting team, they were trying not to be obvious with their curiosity. He looked back at Kai.

"Know this Miss Jones. I am giving you three days, if I don't have something I like by then, I am withdrawing my support. You had better find a reason for me not to."

Kaida yawned as she finished another cup off coffee. Around her the team yawned and rubbed their faces. Cartons of empty and half-eaten Chinese food were scattered about.

They were sitting at one of the meeting tables. The lab was dark save for security lights. No one was really talking, there was nothing left to say.

"So that's it, we loose our funding."

Kaida glanced at the man to her left, "No Graham, we just have to find another way to present this."

"Present what!" Graham snapped, "We have an ancient coffin that we can't open, broken chunks of tablet and a shit load of theories." Graham stood up abruptly, stirring the others from their dazed states. "Brooke isn't going to accept the theory of vampires, he just won't."

Kai stared at him for a few minutes, "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"We call it off. This thing was a mistake to even attempt. I don't want to have loose my career over some crazy stunt."

"Stunt," She frowned at him, "What stunt?"

"Oh come on!" Graham yells, "There is no way this coffin was buried in the sand 12,000 years ago. They didn't have the forge capcity back then to make this thing."

"But vampires have strength, they could have hand made it." Kaida counters and holds up a random photo. "They could have buried it."

Graham holds up his hands, "Forget it, I am going to Jonathan Brooke and telling him about vampires. You really have lost your mind, Kaida. Everyone knows vampires are a myth."

She wanted to argue but no one would listen. Instead she threw down the picture and grabbed her coat.

"Fine, tell him what you want. But this is _my_ dig. I started this, not Brooke. I will finish it."

Kaida left the laboratory and walked at a quick pace. The late evening was cool as she moved her way further into downtown. As she rounded a corner, Kaida became aware of someone following her. She paused and glanced over her shoulder. No one was there.

Hunching further in her coat she moved to continue; a hand reached out from no where and grabbed her. A second hand closed over her mouth, cutting off her scream. Another hand tore at her coat, while another one punched her. Something was pulled over her head, she couldn't see anything.

"Hurry it up, man!" A harsh whisper reached her ears.

Kaida fought as hard as she could, the hand that was hitting her got worse. She still fought.

"Hold the bitch still!"

"I'm trying, she's stronger then she looks."

"Come on, damn it."

"Hey, what the…."

Suddenly the hands stopped grabbing at her; there was a heavy stillness in the air, Kaida's breathing was heavy in her ears. One of the men screamed suddenly as something yanked him backwards. There was wet sound and the other men started to scream.

Kaida lay still just focusing on breathing until the screaming stopped. She heard something hit the ground and instinctively knew it was dangerous.

"Still can't sleep?"

The voice was vaguely familiar.

Kaida blinked rapidly as the cover over her head was removed. She stared up into dark brown eyes. The short dark hair looked trendy but old fashioned at the same time. His face was nicely shaped, although a bit on the square side.

He watched her intently, "You are bleeding."

Kaida knew he was right, she could feel it dripping along her skin. But she couldn't help but stare at him.

He stood up, she moved with him. It was only then that she realized, he had a hold of her right arm. His grip sent shivers down her arm and into her spine.

"Thanks," She finally was able to speak and it came out a whisper.

"Don't thank me for anything. You have something I want."

Kai instantly forgot about the shivers, "Which would be?"

"My coffin."

As Kai opened her mouth to speak, she blacked out. The last sight she saw was red eyes and fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

THANK TO ALL OF YOU INCREDIBLE FANS WHO KEPT AFTER ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY. I FINALLY HAVE MY COPY OF THE MOVIE AND CAN REALLY STUDY DRAKE, PROPERLY.

This story continues where the other one left off. There will be more to come, I promise.

-AZURE

**Blade Trinity: Drake**

**Chapter 2**

The hospital was bustling with people; visitors, doctors, people crying in the hallways. On the fourth floor of the hospital, in a wing of rooms reserved for hopeless cases, lay Kaida Jones.

In the hall outside of her door, her research team sat, hopeless. Graham Carlson pressed his head into his hands. Missy Lewis and her partner Scooter Wilson; were silent and holding each other close.

"I never should have called this a stunt." Graham muttered, "I never should have yelled at her."

Missy glanced at the sandy-haired man, "We all lost faith in her. I mean come on, vampires?" Missy shook her head and sighed. "I just hope she didn't do this on purpose."

Graham looked up sharply, "Meaning what?"

"Perhaps she overdosed on something, trying to get back at us for…not believing like she did."

Graham shook his head, "No, Kaida would never do that. She despises drugs and she's not desperate enough to-" He cut himself off and shook his head again, "No, this was an accident."

"Right, that's why she's been a coma for nearly two months?"

Graham stood up and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I'm out of here."

"Wait," Scooter stood up, "We'll come with you. There's nothing we can do for her anyway."

Silently, with a tired air to them, the research team left the quiet wing of the hospital.

Within the room, Kaida Jones stirred for the first time in two months. It was only a flicker of eyelids, but it was something. Within her mind she kept seeing the same thing, over and over again.

FLASHBACK

_The club was supposed to be the best spot in town. Especially if you wanted to star-watch, which she did, she lived for celebrity-sighting. What else was she supposed to do with her time? She'd graduated high school already and was bored with university. Besides, she was rich enough that money was the last thing she needed to work for. _

_Most of the time, she would hang out with her brother and sister, just drinking champagne and feeling great about life. _

"_Hey, there he is!" Ke'Lara Jones said excitedly. _

_Kaida glanced to the lower floor and gave a smile. "He's cute." _

_As if he could hear them, the target of their conversation looked up. His eyes! Kaida felt her breath catch; and not in a good way. His gaze was old, but it was hungry, and not in a human way. _

_She felt her blood turn cold as he smiled at Ke'Lara. As he glided through the crowd, Kaida felt the world fall away. Her vision tunneled until she could only see him, and his eyes. _

"_Good evening girls," His voice wrapped around her and she wanted to feel safe…but couldn't. "Mind if I join in?"_

"_We've been waiting for you." Ke'Lara exclaimed, "I'm a huge fan." _

_He smiled and Kaida gasped. His fangs flashed in the momentary flicker of light. _

"_Ke'Lara, I think we should…" Kaida never finished as he looked at her. His gaze filled her mind with such brilliant light, she fell away and never saw her sister again. _

_Pain woke her, deep pain, like everything was broken inside of her body. Kaida opened her eyes and felt them burn as light filtered in. _

"_Don't move too fast," The smooth voice rolled into her mind. "You've lost a lot of blood, it's a miracle you're still alive." _

_Kaida blinked as a face came into view. She knew those eyes, that pretty face. But from where? _

"_Kaida King-Jones. You're a celebrity in your own right." His voice was like warm silk against her aching body. But she fought off it's soothing effect. "I hear your father is the next Donald Trump of Florida." _

_A hand touched her face; she flinched at the cool skin. In the depths of her mind, images flashed. He pulled his hand away and smiled, lowering his face to hers. _

"_Imagine what Daddy would pay to get his only little girl back, safely." _

_She laughed then, it hurt, but she did. "You captured me for ransom?"_

"_Hmm, that and more." His lips touched her skin and she shivered, "Much more." _

"_You might as well kill me now." _

_He pulled back enough so that she could see his eyes. "Yes, well I've tried that. I bled you dry, my dear. Yet, here you are, mostly alive."_

_He touched her again and the images were overpowering. Kaida felt her mind spinning as the information filled it. She had no idea what she was seeing; it was so many things all at once. _

"_Don't," She whispered, but it was too late. He bit her and the world fell into swirling images and distant screams. _

Kaida Jones' opened her eyes and there was no vampire. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and the cool temperature. She tried to look around but her neck was stiff. Absently she touched a hand to it and felt only bare skin.

Her ears picked up the sound of machines beeping next to her. She turned her head and looked at them. Her heart rate monitor was a steady sound and she realized where she was.

"I'm alive," She whispered and tried to sit up.

Her body was stiff and hurt, but at least she was alive. Her hand stayed at her neck and she struggled to recall the date. She had a sense that time had passed since she was last conscious. But how much? Days, weeks, years? A flicker of panic went through her, if it was years, she was hopeless.

It had taken years to gain back a part of her life. She didn't want to loose it again.

Sitting up made her dizzy and she nearly fell from the bed. Only the guard rail kept her off the floor. Her head throbbed and she wanted to throw up, only her stomach was empty.

Something made her look up; the door to her room was opening. She focused and realized it was doctors and nurses.

"Just lie back, Miss Jones. You've been out for quite a while." One of the doctors gently eased her back into the bed.

"How long? How long have I been out?"

He ignored her question, "Call the people that were here earlier. We need to try and find her family, let them know she's alive."

"My family is dead." She muttered and he glanced at her, "How long have I been out?"

He frowned, "Two months."

She sighed, "I still have time. The project analysis isn't due until August."

"What are you talking about, Miss Jones?"

She shook her head, "Never mind, I have to leave. I have work to do."

Kaida moved to sit up but was held back down. She looked at the doctor. In a whimsical move, she touched his hand. His memory spilled through his skin, up her hand into her mind. She suddenly knew all his thoughts, secrets, desires, fears and more. She knew him from the inside out.

Kaida smiled and strained against his hands. The doctor was startled at her strength, he let her sit up. She put her lips next to his ear.

"I know where you go at night." She whispered, "Unless you want your colleges to know as well, sign me out. Now."

She sat back enough to see his eyes, they were confused but scared. Something in her expression turned that confusion to fear and he nodded. She lay back down and closed her eyes. He would do it, and she would be free to continue with her life.

"What do you mean she's being released?" Graham asked harshly. He was staring at the calm-faced doctor with disbelief. "What about CAT-scans and all that? Don't you need to figure out what caused the coma? What if it suddenly comes back?"

The doctor shook his head, "It won't. She's perfectly fine. We did the routine checklist for patients. Miss Jones if fully functional with no apparent memory loss."

"No memory loss?" Missy piped up, "None whatsoever? Is that normal?"

The doctor shrugged, "We are discovering new things daily about the human mind. In truth we don't even know what caused the coma, so without knowing that, there is no evidence that she'd even have memory loss."

"Exactly!" Graham snapped, "You don't know what happened. She should stay until you figure it out."

Kaida watched the argument from her door. She was fully dressed in clothes that Missy had brought for her. They were more colorful then she would ever wear, but they fit and that was enough, for now.

She studied Graham with new eyes; no longer was she afraid of knowing his secrets. With a sigh of resignation she left the door and crossed the floor silently. Her hand touched his shoulder and she knew why he didn't want her back.

"Graham, let the good doctor alone," She said in a soft, gentle voice. Graham jumped away from her and stared at her with big eyes. She smiled slightly and glanced at the doctor. "Thank you, Doctor. We're fine now."

He gave a nervous, quick nod and left them alone.

Kaida turned to both of her research assistants and smiled. It was fake, she didn't want to smile. She wanted to know why they had sold her out. But this was not the place.

"Shall we?" Kaida nodded down the hall, "I'm starved and could really use some dinner."

"It's five a.m., Kaida." Graham snapped.

"Breakfast then," She smiled brighter, "Why, Graham? Got some where to be?" She saw him tense and knew he was lying.

"No. It's fine."

From across the parking lot, in the depths of the shadows, he watched. She walked with a tired but steady stride. Her eyes were too old but confident. The ones behind her were of no interest to him, only she was worth his time.

And time, was something he had plenty of.

Two months, that's how long he'd waited to see her come out those doors. He'd never gone in to see her, those hospitals made him nuts, the concentrated smell of humans and blood, it was too much. Even for one as old as him.

As they got into an old car; the young man began to complain. The man who watched, smiled. His fangs glistened as his eyes flared dark red.

"I will have you yet, Kaida Jones." Drake murmured her name. He watched them pull out and followed.

Kaida Jones


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Many thanks to the awesome reviews received. I have written this next chapter in your honour. I will continue to update gradually. Many thanks again, especially to Tracy137 for renewing this great idea. I appreciate all of my fans, if I had the space here, I would list each of you. **

**Thanks again to my awesome fans!**

**Blade Trinity: DRAKE**

**Chapter 3: Kaida and Drake**

Dying sunlight finally surrendered to the darkness. Stars began to spark and wink in the distant sky. A full moon sat heavy and low over the metropolis city line. Within her apartment Kaida sat curled up on the couch. She was still holding the same mug of tea she'd had when she sat down; twenty minutes ago. Needless to say; she hadn't moved much. She'd been staring at the same spot on the floor too.

Quite frankly; it shocked her to have a home to come back to. Two months unconscious meant her rent didn't get paid; her utilities hadn't been paid. But by a mysterious benefactor; her bills and rent were paid. There was even food in her fridge; by the expiry dates she could tell they were purchased earlier today. Who had done it and why; she had no clue. It certainly wasn't her research team.

Earlier in the day; around noon; she'd finally had it out with Graham. In the eight weeks she'd been out of commission; he'd sold her work, her life and everything that kept her going, to Jonathan Brooke. Graham had told Brooke that the research was dead; they weren't going to find anything useful. Brooke, being the practical business man; had given Graham and her team a new assignment; without her. Now, she had no job; nothing to pay her bills with. And all because Graham got jumpy.

Heaving a heavy sigh; she forced her stiff limbs to stand. Balancing the mug in one hand; she absently patted her pockets; it was an old habit. She was looking for her cigarettes. She'd quit years ago; but it seemed okay to start again. After all; she was jobless, career-less and would soon be homeless. Yeah, she definitely needed a smoke. One last check confirmed her keys, smokes and she was set to leave.

Instead of heading out for a walk; she went up to the roof her building. With her mug in one hand; dressed in a heavy black and red hoodie and dark jeans; she was comfortable. Crossing the roof; she paused, looking at her feet. She was wearing flip-flops, and her feet were chilled, but she didn't care. She stared at the rough, tar-papered roof. There were areas of exposed brick and broken stone under her feet. To her right was the main rooftop entrance; the black door was badly dented and painted in gang symbols.

Kaida looked around the roof; just double-checking she was alone. No one moved in the deep darkness of night time. Thin vapours of heat and exhaust puffed into the air; only to waft across the sky in a gentle white-smoke of human existence.

God, she felt tired.

Making her way to the edge of the roof; she leaned on the rough brick surface. The wall was high enough that she could lean and not risk falling over. She was short for a woman; only five feet four inches. Clearly this wall expected her to be three inches taller in order to throw herself over the edge. Instead; she set her mug down and took out her smokes. Putting one between her lips; she dug out her lighter and lit up. God, how she had missed lighting a cigarette. There was something oddly soothing about the motion. Not to mention the first inhale of toxins...yeah, this is what she needed right now.

Several minutes of peace went by; she was about to light up her second smoke; when she felt company. Kaida was too tired to deal with dumb-asses. She considered saying something; but didn't want to attract attention. She just wanted to be alone. Strange, considering she'd been in a coma for two months already. But then, ever since the disaster at the club, she'd preferred to be alone then be with people.

"Nice mug," The deep voice said clearly.

Kaida hadn't expected the voice to be so close. She looked to the left and had to look up. She arched a brow at the sight of the man. He sat casually on the edge as if he could float instead of fall to the ground.

"Sorry?" She asked.

He nodded to the mug she held absently in her left hand. "I like it."

She looked at it; not having really seen it before. It wasn't like she had a lot of mugs. But this one was her favourite. Absently she ran her fingers over it. There was a slogan on it, one she had custom engraved on it years ago. The slogan was simple: "_Vampires suck and I like it. So bite me." _

Kaida arched a brow again; not your average guy, clearly. "Thank you. Most people shy away from me."

He smiled; a mere curl of those full, kissable lips. "I am not most people."

"Clearly not." She muttered. Kaida considered the fresh cigarette in her hand. "Do you mind?" She indicated the smoke.

"No, but you just finished one. Doesn't that make you a chain smoker?" He asked. As if he was unfamiliar with the concept.

Kaida was startled that she was enjoying this strange man. "I guess so. But I have a reason to be chain-smoking right now." She reached into her hoodie and took out her lighter.

The man smiled; a brief flash of teeth against his golden skin. At least, that's what she thought it was; it was dark outside. But still; his skin held a dark golden color to it. Not like fake tan; but a genetic trait.

He muttered something; but she missed, so distracted was she.

"What?" She asked, slightly defensive.

He looked her up and down and smiled gently, again. "The shirt, the lighter, the mug..." He sobered, a serious look settling over his face. "You like vampires." It didn't sound like a compliment.

If he had joked about it; laughed at her. She would have had a quick-fire comeback. But the seriousness of his expression; the sadness in his voice...she was speechless for a second.

"Yeah, I do." She said sternly. "But I am not a Dracula fan; like you think of him. I like the original vampire."

He arched a dark brow; gazing at her a moment. When she met his eyes; he looked away, gazing across the city. "What do you know of the original vampire?"

She shrugged, "As much as one can about a myth." Wihtout thinking about it, she started to ramble. "Vampires aren't the pretty, doe-eyed creatures we see in movies. Have you seen what they did in Twilight?"

The man flinched and cringed, "No." He couldn't bring himself to watch that sugar-coated fluff.

"Good." She nodded approval. "It was a horrid representation. Sure it works for teens and kids, but the real thing...?" She shook her head, "Most humans wouldn't know what do if a real vampire met them in the street. They'd probably just faint or something stupid."

He glanced at her, carefully, not really looking at her. "And you wouldn't?"

She shrugged, "I've met a real vampire before." She paused, the memories tried to surface, she pushed them back down. "He wasn't any Twilight junkie. He was a predator." She stopped herself and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not really the best company tonight."

The man beside her shook his head. "You are the most interesting conversation I've had in a very long time. I find it refreshing."

She stared at him. He had a nice profile. It suited his face. There was no cosmetic surgery to this man. It was obvious from his shirt, that the man had a muscled build. His legs, what she could see, were muscled and powerful.

She sighed in defeat, _He's a gym-buff._

"I have never stepped into a gym." He seemed to struggle with the last word; as if it didn't quite fit in his mouth.

Kaida arched a brow, "Did you just...read my mind?"

He froze, or rather went utterly still. If she blinked; it was like he would vanish. She stared hard at him.

"I don't care if you did. You're not the first telepathic person I've known. I'll just have to keep my shields in check." She sipped at her tea; enjoyed the mint and honey flavour.

She sucked back another lungful of smoke. The cigarette was almost out; she couldn't remember smoking it, but clearly she had. Kaida considered lighting a third.

"You said that you had a reason to chain-smoke. It seems to be weighing heavily on you." He spoke carefully; as if struggling with English.

Kaida sighed, tossed her cigarette over the side; took out a third.

"Allow me," He moved a few inches closer. She flinched away, without thinking. He paused, hand extended with a gold-plated lighter at the ready. "My apologies." He looked at his hand as if unsure of himself. "I thought it was polite."

Kaida mentally cursed herself. "It is," She said gently, "Thank you. I am not accustomed to people."

When she leaned in to light her smoke; he said, "Me either."

She glanced up at him. In the low glow from the lighter flame, she stared into dark brown eyes. The age, the eons of time that stared back at her were startling. She stood back from the lighter and sucked on her cigarette.

"I have made you uneasy." He sounded incredibly sad by that. "I will leave you.

Kaida knew she had to act fast if she wanted him to stay. "Please, stay." She forced a light smile. "I am..." She sighed heavily, "I just got out of the hospital and I am jobless. I could very well be homeless at the end of this month.

"And yet you seem hopeful." He said carefully.

She sighed, "Someone, I don't know who, has paid my rent and bills for the last two months. I have no way of thanking this person. And I am not sure if I can find a job to pay them back and keep my place." She shook her head, "Never mind, I am total killjoy." She looked at her mysterious companion. "My name is Kaida Jones, by the way."

He glanced at her, as if unsure again. "I am called..." He paused, as if searching for his name, "You may call me Drake."

Kaida was nervous so she resorted to familiar behaviour. "Good name. Strong. Do you know it's origins?"

He looked at her, "Do you?"

She nodded, "Originally from the Latin word for Dragon. Once denoted a man who kept the inn of the dragon or in older cultures, it was a title of a warrior. Dracus et Victus was the first use in old Latin of the official title. But if you go back further, to Samaria and older cultures, you will find references."

He nodded, "Keep going."

She looked away from him; staring out the glowing lights of the city. "It originally was given to great warriors, who were braver than any other. They would often be seen as unofficial rulers in the place of the real king or emperor in times of war or conflict."

"I am impressed." Drake said lightly, "That doesn't happen often."

She regarded him seriously for a moment. "For some reason I believe you. That doesn't happen often either." She absently flicked ash from her cigarette.

"You said you need a job." He casually mentioned.

Kaida frowned but nodded, "Yes."

"Well, I might have something for you." He reached into his leather coat and held out a black business card. He held it out to her. She stared it for a long time before taking it.

The black card was matte finished with a shiny gold dragon embossed on it. The name DRAKE was typed in gold lettering to the left side. There was an address under it but no phone number. She turned it over; it was black on the other side, no decoration.

"What is-" She looked up and stopped, he was gone! She leaned over the edge a little; looking down on the street, he wasn't there. Kaida shook her head, tossed her cigarette over the edge. "I shouldn't smoke so much after quitting." She stared at the card in her hand.

Off the distant left; she heard his voice. "Stop by any time after sunset; we have a lot to talk about."

Kaida looked to the left; but there was no one there. She rubbed her left hand over her eyes. She wasn't hallucinating; the card was very real. But...Kaida stopped her thoughts. Shaking her head; she collected her mug and headed back inside.

As she lay in bed; the sound of pre-dawn birds her only company, she looked at the card on the bedside table. He'd said he had a job for her; and he'd told her to stop by after sunset. Perhaps she should hear him out.

Rolling over to her side; she put her back to the mysterious man and his business card. Her eyes closed but sleep was slow to come. There was no sense of time passing. But each time she blinked; she could detect the increasing amount of daylight. Hours...that's how long she lay half-asleep, half-awake.

Finally she was able to close her eyes and they stayed closed. She dreamed of dragons and vampires and of her sister, dying. It was the same as always, except for the dragons, those were new.


End file.
